Betrayal
by Moonlight-6056
Summary: Just a small what if song-fic, which deals with Bulma casting Vegeta aside for another. Goku tries to intervene and save Vegeta from himself will he succeed? (One shot)


**Betrayal**

**Moonlight-6056**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own DBZ nor the song Going under by Evanescence and there is no point to suing unless you want to own my little pink sock puppet muse.

**Moonlight-6056:** Well this is my first one shot... It's kind of sad actually.

**Sockey:** -sniffle- I know! Poor Veggie!

**Froggy:** Gah, get over it! -Storms off-

**Moonlight-6056:** Well his in a bad mood. -Shrugs- without further rambling here is the fic!

* * *

"Goodbye Bulma, I will miss you" I state simply as I stare out over the horizon. I still cant believe that I walked in on her and that… bandit, Yamcha while they were fucking, she screamed at me and raged telling me it would be better if I was dead at least them, Trunks would not know his farther did not care about him.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried

She's wrong I do care, but I will do her this favor, I owe her that much, I will no longer bother anyone on this planet again. With a sigh, I allow a single tear to escape, although it is shameful the emotions I feel are overpowering but I will cry no more. One tear is enough; to me it is the equivalent of many…

Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me

"Hn, I was wondering if you were going to come, you need not have bothered I am not going to kill anyone you would care for" I state in a voice devoid of emotion, as he slowly turns his dark eyes towards me an almost pitying expression in them, and you know what I just don't care…

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

"She doesn't want you to do this Vegeta," he tells me in a soft voice, while walking towards me. A hand outstretched towards me in an almost pleading manner. LIES! That is all he speaks, he knows nothing!

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not

"Leave me be Kakarrot, this is no concern of yours" I tell him in a firm voice, a hint of my old-self showing through. But I am not me... no I am dead inside, I can hardly tell me nightmares from the truth... there is only one absolute fact, they are gone from my life and it is my fault, because I could not show emotion, because I have to be cold to be safe…

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

"Vegeta please let me help you!" he is pleading, pathetic. This piece of trash is no warrior, a true warrior never begs, "I will not be tormented by you any longer Kakarrot! I will do as I must, this is what she wanted," I say in a soft voice but somehow, it holds more venom.

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

"VEGETA PLEASE DON'T" you can scream at me all you want, I am to far away now Kakarrot, and I am going to stop myself from going under any further.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away_

"I don't want your hand Kakarrot, I never did I will save myself" I answer in a deadly quiet voice my golden hair swaying slightly in the breeze, I will not allow another to hurt me as she did, I will not be broken again I realize as I summon a small ki blast. My blood will run on this night.

I won't be broken again 

The pain is unbearable, but it will pass, I can feel myself falling to the ground as strong arms engulf me almost making me feel like I am drowning "I don't want your help" I snarl while gasping in a breath it wont be much longer "VEGETA" he screams one last time as darkness engulfs me.

I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under…

* * *

**Froggy:** Please rate and review, so that this woman will stop asking me what she has done wrong!

**Moonlight-6056:** Yup you're definitely going to bed early tonight, Froggy, you're in a bad mood…

**Sockey:** Don't forget to review! Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
